Mi nueva familia
by emy Granger
Summary: Derek y Chloe estan en la busqueda de simon y tori, y Derek le cuenta a Chloe como llego a conocer a su padre y hermano... situado en el 2 libro.


obviamente no me pertenecen los personajes...

Era un callejón vacio y bueno relativamente limpio para lo que se espera de un callejón, esa noche no habían conseguido donde dormir y pensaron en un motel de mala muerte, pero con la cara de Chloe con alguien con la cara de Derek de seguro llamarían a la policía.

… y así fue como se me callo mi primer diente.

Derek rio abiertamente, quien se le cae un diente al tratar de abrir un closet? Ah chloe por supuesto.

-me alegra que te causara risa, pero que hay de ti, que tiene que decir el gran hombrelobo?

-no mucho la verdad, nuestra vida (simon papa y mía) aunque no lo creas es bastante monótona.

-claro si, especialmente cuando desaparecen de repente, o los secuestran. El entrecejo de dereck se frunció, chloe lo miraba directo a sus ojos verdes no brillaba tan intenso eso era bueno no había fiebre, no había nada que preocuparse por ahora, claro quitando el hecho de conseguir a simon y tori procurar que ni aquellos hombres lobos ni el equipo Edison los atrape… ah sí y que ningún asesino en serie los mate mientras duermen en las calles, mencione también que tenía que preocuparme por fantasmas y conseguir comida?.

- simon te ha dicho como llegue a vivir con ellos? Una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos salió de él.

Chloe desde hace tiempo quería preguntarle a Derek eso, pero nunca se había atrevido había algo en Derek que la hacía sentir rara un extraño apretón en su estomago miedo estaba segura que con todo lo de la huida eso debe ser lo que era.

-no… creo que él le gustaría que de contarlo fueras tu mismo.

- eh sí creo que sí, bueno Chloe esto no es como los cuentos así…

- claro porque ahora mismo estoy viviendo un clásico de Disney.

Derek rodo los ojos,-está bien pero solo no me interrumpas.

Me acomode mejor quedando mi brazo oculto tras el suyo, había grandes ventajas de ser hombre lobo siempre estaban calientes.-ya estoy cómoda puedes comenzar. Derek murmuro algo que sonó como que tonta eres y sus mejillas ahora era de un rosa fuerte debido seguramente al frio.

Flash back

Tenía 5 años recién cumplidos pero no era tonto, es mas estaba bastante consciente de mi situación y de alrededor, la habitación en la que estaba era de un pulcro blanco, paredes blancas piso blanco techo blanco y una lámpara con una segadora luz blanca para variar, solo adornado por grandes carteles de números y letras con animales, un patético esfuerzo porque pareciera mas acogedor.

-Todos tranquilos. Un hombre de mediana edad nos gritaba, aunque la verdad era más para los otros con los que vivía, a mi corta edad yo sabía lo que era, un _mero experimento de laboratorio_.

Fue una tarde en la que otra riña comenzó esta vez no era el mismo hombre de mirada seca con aquella risa hipócrita, era una mujer alta que ni siquiera se molestaba en reír con hipocresía, es mas era bastante obvio el desprecio que nos tenia.

-Te dije que así no era! Reprendía a un niño junto a mi éramos 4 en total y la verdad no me podía adaptar a ellos, era muy tonto muy salvajes y dios demasiado bullosos, creo que mi instinto me decía pórtate bien si quieres vivir.

El chico comenzó una rabieta a lo que se les unieron los otros 2 todo fue demasiado rápido una mesa salió volando y lo último que vi fue la cara inexpresiva de aquella mujer en el piso. Todo se lleno de personas que entraban y salían y se llevaron a los 3 niños nunca regresaron.

Al 2 día el hombre de la hipócrita sonrisa entro.

-hola Derek, estas bien? Veía su sonrisa pero su mirada estaba llena de terror.

-yo no hice nada.

-claro yo lo se, vamos a transferirte a un lugar mejor con mas amiguitos. Con una última mirada se fue.

Y yo lo sabia habían fallado, habíamos fallado, el experimento no resulto y que se hacía con algo que no sirve se _desecha_ yo sería el próximo, no pregunte si habían transferido a los otros no era necesario sabia que estaban muertos.

Habían pasado 2 días mas, nadie había venido excepto aquel guardia que me traía comida cada tanto, me entretenía con un libro de aventura, no recuerdo el titulo porque en cada página mi corazón rebotaba de miedo no era feliz no sabía porque existía pero quería vivir, era puro instinto quería vivir.

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar con brusquedad, pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, me sorprendí a no ver ningún adulto en su lugar había un niño chino con pelo rubio.

-woow que haces aquí? Sus rasgos eran asiáticos pero más suaves, tenía una gran sonrisa que le llegaba plenamente a los ojos, nunca había visto a alguien sonreír así, nadie nunca _me había_ sonreído así. No conteste solo lo mire perplejo, el niño entro dejo la puerta abierta tras de sí.

-siempre la cierran. Lo dije más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

- que tienen perros que se escapen? Siempre he querido uno pero mi papá dice que no puedo. Frunció el cejo ante lo último.- y tu papa? También trabaja aquí?

-no, yo vivo aquí.

- que? Qué raro eres. Mi nombre es Simon. Me estrecho la mano sin que yo lo notara, me había tocado me sonroje automáticamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie me tocara.

-papá me trae con el porque es vacaciones y yo traje mi pelota pero no había nadie con quien jugar, quieres jugar? Me enseño su pelota de básquet, la cual no había notado traía con el, todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-si…

Comenzamos a jugar un lanza y quecha, era así que se sentía algo por dentro caliente, que no tenía nada que ver con mi temperatura, esto era divertirse.

Pasaron 3 horas y él me contaba muchas cosas de videojuegos y pelotas y comics, le encantaban los comics. Yo no tenía idea de quién era pero con él era feliz.

Después de 3 horas comencé a escuchar pasos apresurados y gritos, simon! Simon!

-te llaman. Señale a la puerta y esta se abrió.-Simon!. Un hombre de estatura media joven con los mismo rasgos asiáticos pero con pelo negro corrió hacia nosotros y agarro al niño en brazos, comenzó a revisarlo como asegurándose que no estuviera herido.-niño travieso te he dicho que te quedes en el cuarto de juegos y…

El hombre se le desfiguro la cara al verme.- el vive aquí papi estábamos jugando cálmate.

El señor no dijo nada solo me veía con los ojos lo mas que podía abrirlos me supongo, parecía consternado, pero yo sabía que era, me tenía miedo todos lo hacían, porque sé que no le he hecho daño a nadie, pero podría… por eso era confinado yo con solo 5 años era _un monstro._

-cual es tu nombre? Me sonrió de una manera que yo no había visto tampoco, en solo un día dos personas me habían sonreído se sentía bien.

-Derek.

-hola Derek, yo soy Kit Bae y el es mi hijo Simon. Señalo a su hijo que estaba buscando la pelota al otro lado de la habitación.

-llevas mucho aquí Derek? El parecía asustado no entendía de que, si no era de mi.

- nunca he estado en otro sitio. Fui honesto nunca había salido del laboratorio en 5 años nunca había visto si quiera el sol.

-ya veo. Me palmeo la cabeza- vámonos Simon despídete.

-adiós Derek. Me sonrió y agarro la mano de su padre, yo solo me quede ahí y por un momento antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de ellos, el Señor Bae me miro y yo sostuve su mirada una mirada silenciosa que todo lo que pedía era ayuda… salvación.

Unos ruidos me levantaron la puerta de abrió y dejo la luz del pasillo iluminar mi habitación, eran 2 hombres que entraban, mi hora había llegado por lo menos antes me había divertido ellos habrían traído al niños como una última petición o algo así? No, no creo si algo he aprendido es que ellos me odiaban.

-hola. el más bajo se agacho en mi cama.-me recuerdas Derek? soy Kit. Asentí una vez. .-vienen para matarme? Lo dije simplemente, si me iban a asesinar quería saberlo de una vez, pero aquellas palabras pareció consternar al hombre que sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro demasiado rápido.

-no claro que no. Susurro. –he venido para llevarte de aquí, si tu quieres claro pero no hay mucho tiempo.

-rápido Kit, agarra al niño o nos vamos sin él.

Yo rápidamente me levante, que tenía que perder?. Me puse de pie agarre la mano de aquel hombre que para mí se veía enorme, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas con él.

Sentí la luz en mi cara, fue un sueño, no abrí mis ojos lo sabía era un sueño mis ojos se humedecieron y mi cuerpo se sacudió, mi mejilla se dio contra algo duro pero tibio. Abrí mis ojos y me movía bueno yo no, la persona que me cargaba y mi mejilla estaba aplastada contra su hombro. Aquella luz era el _sol_.

-oh despertaste. Me dejo en el piso y me acaricio el pelo. –vamos. Me señalo una pequeña casa, en el patio el mismo niño de pelo rubio, _Simon_ jugaba con una pelota de básquet, sonreí involuntariamente al verlo.- De ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotros Derek, lo que esas personas hicieron contigo está mal, pero ahora estarás con nosotros serás mi nuevo hijo, claro si tu quieres me puedes llamar papá.

-Si! Creo que sonó demasiado desesperado y chillón, el me sonrió dulcemente, _mi papá_ me sonrió, me ofreció su mano yo la agarre se sentía suave y segura, _me sentía seguro._

Fin de flash back.

-Y así es como llegue a vivir con papa y simón. Se escucho un pequeño gemido.

-Estas llorando? Derek vio el rostro empapado de lágrimas de Chloe, que lo miraba igual como se miraba los cachorritos de exhibición.

-L..Lo siento, pero como esperas que no llore… es tan conmovedor. Comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

- si bueno ya ya. Derek le dio unas palmaditas.

-esa gente es horrible como le hacen eso a niños… o a nosotros! Se abrazo a Derek. Eres una persona bastante fuerte haber pasado por todo eso y seguir siendo tan bueno.

- el rostro de Derek cobro nuevas tonalidades rojas y rosas, agradeció que ya allá oscurecido y ella no viera en la oscuridad. Le palmeo la cabeza y escucho la respiración tranquila de ella, se había quedado dormida, y así pensó viendo el cielo que no tenía ni una sola estrella que no sabía porque le apretaba el pecho debe ser miedo pensó no es ella, pero muy adentro él conocía el olor al miedo y lo sabía lo que él sentía ahora no tenía _nada_ que ver con el miedo.

gracias espero se entretuvieran, fue algo que se me ocurrio cuando lei el 3 libro y derek pasaba por el ala del lab el cual estubo y simon tambien se estremecio, y como la tia Lauren dijo que simon venia de pequeño bueno jejejeje ... ^o^


End file.
